The goal of the Cell and Molecular Biology Core is to provide services and consultative expertise to the Program Project principal investigators in a timely and cost-effective manner. the impetus for starting this core is the recognition of the growing role of molecular biology in the Program Project grant. The essential services offered will be the isolation and characterization of multiple plasmids (to be used by 4 of the 5 projects), mycoplasma testing of cultured cells, and retrieval and storage of breast tumors from our and outlying hospitals.